There are scores of issued sash lock utility patents, which invariably utilize screws for mounting of the lock to a window. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,251 to Ye for “Compact Sliding Sash Lock”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,957 to Murphy for “Sash Lock for Sash Window”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,541 to Rotondi for “Pick Resistant Sash Lock.” The use of separate mechanical fasteners for mounting of the sash locks can provide a satisfactory means of attachment, even where the lock itself is manufactured of a composite material, necessitating that the requisite amount of care must be taken to not over-torque the metallic screws and cause failure of the lock's non-metallic housing. An alternative mounting scheme that does not necessitate such caution in the amount of torque utilized for such mounting screws, would be an advantageous improvement over the prior art sash locks.
In addition, acquiring a competitive advantage in these marketplaces dictates that a product and process be characterized by greater efficiency and less waste, and which furthermore serves to optimize flow of production parts, assemblies, and installations. This has become known as “lean manufacturing.” The sash lock of the present invention offers several alternative embodiments that reduce or completely eliminate the use of mechanical fasteners for securing of the sash lock to a window or door, and offers a lean manufacturing approach to both production of the sash lock and its installation onto the window/door. The attachment means disclosed herein may also be utilized for other applications, such as, for example, the attachment of a handle.